


I'll Watch Until the End, Even if it Pains Me

by moist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, But y'all know that's where my mind was when I was writing this, Canon Compliant, Experimental Style, Iggy and Gladio are only mentioned like twice sorry boys, Not very promptis focused either? There's some mention of it, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moist/pseuds/moist
Summary: He sees smiles reserved just for him, during the day, during the night, in silent exchanges understood with a single contact of the eyes.





	I'll Watch Until the End, Even if it Pains Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todospace/gifts).



> Happy birthday Todospace! I mean this fic wasn't meant to be a bday fic for you but I finished it today so it works right 
> 
> Also I finished this in my phone so sorry about the mistakes

He sees a dog, small and white, with an injured leg stuck in the middle of the road, his green handkerchief tied to provide comfort, and a missing space in his home. 

He sees an envelope, written in a fine cursive script, and a royal request to maintain a friendship he never had.

He sees a boy, dressed in black, all alone just like him.

He sees himself in the mirror, changing overtime, and his confidence boost.

He sees the boy again, years later, from a distance, and despite his nerves he closes the space before his introduction is made.

He sees a hesitance he knows too well, one born from caution and distrust, and watches it whittle down over time.

He sees the smirks they exchange, the knowing looks shared, frustrated cries from a level almost beaten until that one flying -

He sees the Prince, now a friend, relaxed, or as relaxed as you can be while munching away at popcorn and yelling at bad movies.

He sees the looks of approval the Advisor and Shield give him when they think he isn't looking, and feels a smile form on his face.

He sees the Advisor and Shield when he's not with the prince too, and his friend circle opens up, even by just a little.

He sees himself and the Prince, growing closer and closer, and they don't have a care in the world.

He sees smiles reserved just for him, during the day, during the night, in silent exchanges understood with a single contact of the eyes.

He sees a newspaper article, a wedding announced, a somber prince with apologies on his tongue, and his own sad accepting smile in the reflection of the television screen.

He sees their graduation, his diploma, and a glance at the crowd, looking for faces rarely seen, voices rarely heard, warmth rarely felt.

He sees the prince less and less, preoccupied with the preparations of a premeditated future while his own remains unknown.

He sees a dotted line, sign here just below, hears a cautionary voice and feels the need to be by His side; the ink seeps into the paper and his training begins soon.

He sees the ground for what feels like the hundredth time, his body aches and his breathing is heavy but his resolve won't let him give into a much needed nap; not yet, anyways.

He sees a wide open room, weapons laid out, and feels a strange pull towards the firearms; for some reason it's a familiar feel.

He sees the Marshall, receives his fatigues and makes his way to help the Prince pack.

(He sees comic books too, but the Prince won't let him have them, even if he won't be able to read them anymore.)

He sees life outside the city, walls left behind and the air open, along with the prince and his other good friends.

He sees the gleam of the Regalia, and curses at the pain in his limbs; you'd think a royal vehicle would’ve lasted longer.

He sees the world, meets a mechanic, and takes in the sights before him, camera never far from his hands.

He sees the ocean, vast and wide and never ending, and watches the Prince endanger the fish population.

He sees a newspaper article, headlines he wishes weren't true, and radio signals that won't reach the city.

He sees soldiers from an enemy nation go down one by one, frustration and despair and anger all at once expressed with each hit.

He sees a city once theirs, once home, left in ruin.

He sees the Marshall again, in the tomb of an old king, and watches as a sword disappears into the prince and the search for the other 12 weapons to begin.

He sees the way to Altissia, where the Oracle awaits.

He sees the awakening of a god and tries to make sure he and the prince don't die in the air.

He sees the battle in the distance and hates how that's all he could do.

He sees the Prince unconscious, and the Oracle with a mortal wound.

He sees the Advisor, sees scars on his face, and learns that other cannot anymore.

He sees the back of a boy, not a man, as he stares into space. 

He sees the despair of a Prince, now King, and the weighty burden of the crown.

He sees the group in fractures, high tension always in the air, but cannot bring himself to alleviate it.

He sees swings made at him, punches being pulled, and worries he’ll trip as he retreats backwards.

He sees a face of pure rage directed towards him as he remains pinned, arm against his throat.

He sees black spots in his vision, as he desperately intakes air.

He sees MTs and hears of Ardyn, exchanges looks with the Prince, and summons his gun.

He sees a sword sung towards him, train tracks and white, until his eyelids freeze shut.

He sees black stripes lining his skin, numbers adorned for identification, and learns of his kind.

He sees familiar faces which he's grown to distrust, fool him once shame of you, fool him twice — 

He sees a crystal, large and beautiful but unnervingly bright. 

He sees a man abandoned by the gods after giving his graces, consumed by his spite that aged overtime, practically cheering _Where oh where has the Prince gone?_

He sees what he can thanks to artificial lights and for ten long years, he learns to survive life without sun.

He sees a man, eyes aged far more than possible from someone who’s only slept.

He sees a city, once home, now abandoned, and about to be saved.

He sees the back his liege, his friend, his — 

He sees the summer days where they stayed indoors, AC cranked so high that goosebumps formed, video games played for hours and quick kisses between levels — 

He sees doors close, a man forever gone, roped in a fate already decided, a role to which he never agreed.

He sees darkness.

And then

He sees sunlight, peeking out just above the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there are some other plots points I know I missed but I'm writing this on the fly on my phone right now so wwwww I'll update it later
> 
> I straight up wrote "He sees" 54 times yeesh
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on my writing [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/weeberswrites/) and [ tumblr! ](https://weeberswrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
